Recrudescent
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Corvo makes a mistake that gets him seriously injured while on a mission and The Outsider decides to help out just this once. Fill for the Dishonored Kinkmeme. Slight Corvo/The Outsider


Finally back with another fanfiction, but this time for a new fandom for a game I just adore. I hope you all enjoy.

Fill for the Dishonored Kinkeme.

Prompt: Corvo gets seriously injured and the Outsider appears and decides to patch him up for shits and giggles. Seeing Corvo in pain makes the Outsider feel weird human-type emotions and he is confused by it.

* * *

Corvo glanced around the courtyard for a moment from on top of the ledge of a building, eyeing the guards as they made their rounds; memorizing their patterns. He took a deep breath before letting himself fall from the edge, landing on the ground silently in a crouch position. He was now risking exposure so he had to be quick as he snuck up behind the lone guard. His arm wrapped around the guard's neck, immediately the guard began to struggle and choke, grasping his arm to try to release himself, but Corvo held still as the guard fell back against him unconscious. Corvo quickly carried his body away from the courtyard to place the sleeping man in a location not easily seen. He moved back to the courtyard, now looking for another guard to take out before he could safety move on without being seen.

He saw his opportunity in another guard that was whistling a sailor's tune and quickly moved behind him. Right before he had his chance, Corvo made the move to choke the guard too soon, causing the guard to suddenly turned around to face him from the noise of his shuffling. "Hey! You!" the guard shouted when he realized what was happening. Corvo quickly stood just as the guard pulled out his sword and attacked him. He immediately blocked, hearing the sound of the alarm as more guards began to turn up to the sudden commotion. He cursed and kicked the guard in the gut to knock him down for a moment to give him the chance to run away. Shots fired out from behind and Corvo ran quickly to avoid them, all while focusing on where he could quickly get on the roof.

He felt someone tackle him from behind and Corvo grunted when he landed on the ground with the weight on top of him. He quickly moved, wrestling the other guard who was trying to subdue him, but Corvo had been Royal Protector for a reason. He flicked his wrist and grasped the hidden sleep dart that he put in his sleeve in case of situations like this and slammed the head of the dart into the man's neck causing the other to tense up suddenly, gurgle something, before collapsing on Corvo snoring when the drug took effect. Corvo muttered curses as he pushed the body off of him, quickly standing, while staggering back to regain his balance. More guards appeared and Corvo quickly turned, his left hand flaring bright as he aimed towards the roof. A shot fired out the same moment he disappeared, and Corvo saw the world around him slow as he flew through the air before landing on the roof where time began to move back normally again.

Pain suddenly rippled through him and he fell to his knees with a cry of surprise. He quickly got up however, when he heard the shouts of the guards that were still searching for him. He ran, ignoring the pain for a while until he could find himself a place to hide. This time, he was lucky to find a place that couldn't be easily accessible from the first floor and quickly went through the window where he fell on his knees as soon as he entered. He gasped, gritting his teeth together as he forced himself into a sitting position and laid himself back against the wall taking off his mask so he could breathe properly.

He clutched the pain in his right side with his left, and felt something warm seep onto his fingers. He groaned, knowing already he needed medical attention. However, he didn't carry any supplies and Sokolov's elixir wasn't going to help him in this situation. He could try to get to Samuel, but his boat was still a bit far and Corvo wasn't sure how far he could make it with the amount of blood he was losing by the second.

"Well, Corvo, you seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of trouble," he heard and Corvo's head snapped up to the direction of The Outsider who was kneeling in front of him, staring at him with those black eyes. Corvo flinched away from him out of instinct then let out a hiss when he did. The Outsider's expression didn't change from Corvo's actions and moved his dark eyes to his wound, staring at it for a moment. "You were doing so well," The Outsider mused, placing his hand on the wound where Corvo's hand still was. Corvo inhaled sharply at the cold touch almost flinching his hand away, but The Outsider gripped it then, keeping both of their hands there. The mark on his hand glowed then.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither saying anything before Corvo finally slumped back against the wall, the mark on his hand no longer glowing. The Outsider's lips formed into a small amused smirk before looking back down at the wound. "I do not like being disappointed Corvo," he said flicking his eyes up to Corvo's face. "Yet, you continue to fascinate me," he said, watching as Corvo shifted his head slightly in response. "You could have gotten away unscathed had you merely slit the throat of the one who caught you," he said pressing his hand down on Corvo's causing pressure on the wound that caused Corvo to shift and almost hit the back of his head against the wall in pain. "Yet, you didn't kill any of them," he said, staring at Corvo like he was some mystery to be solved.

"You fascinating creature," he muttered at last. Corvo just stared, wondering what The Outsider was going to do. He got his answer the moment the hand pressed against his suddenly glowed, and the mark on his hand flared up—glowing brighter than he had ever seen before. He stared in shock for a mere second before a painful sensation like burning in fire erupted throughout his whole body, causing him to yelp in surprise. Images flashed through his mind. He saw groups of whales swimming through the ocean, the images of Emily and The Empress, and some he saw of The Outsider, alone, and watching the world. He gasped and sat up straight, coughing like he had just been underwater and he felt The Outsider move his hand away.

When he recovered, Corvo looked at The Outsider, realizing after a moment that he no longer felt pain. He was tired yes, but he felt no pain. He pressed his hand to his side again, looking down when he felt nothing and saw his blood stained clothes and the hole in the fabric where the bullet went through, but he didn't see the wound on his skin. He looked at The Outsider again in disbelief, and The Outsider looked at him for moment, his eyes—however black and void of emotion they were—showed signs of confusion. The expression disappeared as quickly as it came and The Outsider stood, crossing his arms. "Do stay interesting Corvo," he said before disappearing, leaving Corvo alone.

Corvo stared at where The Outsider had been for a second before grabbing the mask he put to the side and placing it back on his face. Now that he was no longer injured, it was best for him to hurry to Samuel before the older man thought he was dead. He quickly jumped out of the window and ran across the roof, being more cautious this time about being seen, before he landed near the boat where Samuel was smoking. "Corvo? Is that you?" he asked as Corvo appeared out of the shadows. "By the outsider, you look like shit, I thought something had happened," Samuel said staring at Corvo who silently got onto the boat. He noticed the blood on the side of Corvo's clothes and his expression of worry deepened. "You alright there son? You look like you just suffered from a serious injury,"

"I'm fine," Corvo said finally, sitting in the boat with a tired sigh. Samuel looked at him for a moment like he didn't believe him, but eventually got in and started the engine so they could go back to the Hounds Pit Pub. All Corvo wanted to do at the very moment was sleep and continue his search to find Emily, but his mind was buzzing with questions. Like why The Outsider had healed him when the deity was known not to get in any human affairs. He pressed his hand to his side again, still feeling no wound and frowned behind his mask when he got no answer. He heard something next to the small boat and Samuel made a noise of surprise.

"Whoa! Thats not something you see every day," he commented, pointing. Corvo turned to look, seeing a rather large whale swimming near the boat. It was singing as it swam and Corvo reached out without thinking, his fingers brushing along the smooth back of the whale briefly, before it made a noise and dived further down and away. He stared into the dark ocean for a moment, listening to the rumbling of the engine of the boat, and found himself smiling.

"Thank you,"


End file.
